dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Selene
Overview Name: Selene Role: Witch of the Woods Body: Youthful Personality: Timid, fears contact with regular people Relationship: Possible Romance Details "A young girl living peacefully in the Witchwood, She tends to be extremely cautious around strangers." Selene is a mysterious young girl who resides in the mist-enveloped Witchwood. No one seems to know her history or background, but she's an excellent herbalist. She is timid and fears contact with regular people and is a possible love interest. The Witchwood, cursed and dark, is a region on the southern tip of the peninsula, and is so thick with fog that those who tread carelessly may easily find themselves lost even in mid-day. Within this forest lies a small clearing surrounded by trees, and herein lies a cottage, built into an ancient tree, which Selene calls home. When visited by the protagonist and his/or her childhood friend Quina, Selene appears to have something important to tell them. There is rumored to be a witch living within the woods, and it is thought by some that she is responsible for the dragon attack. Speaking with Selene, the Arisen will be given an option of presenting her with a herb. Selene will convert many herbs into herbal ale or potent herbal ale, depending on the herb given. These are fairly potent healing items, and make her quite useful. Brewing Ale Location *Witchwood Quests *Elsewhere Bound *Lost and Found *Witch's Brew *Witch Hunt Creating Selene Listed below are the setting's used to create Selene. Please note that a rough estimate is used when creating an NPC as official character creation numbers have not been announced. Slider Scale = [ 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R ] NOTE The colour scale represents all available selections in the editor. '00' would be the top left most selection, if you were to highlight that in the editor and press right once, you would hit 1R. Colour Scale = [ 00 ] [ 1R ] [ 2R ] [ 3R ] [ 4R ] [ 5R ] [ 6R ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] Height 171 | Weight 57 | Voice - Face Type 28 Colour 3R Hair Type 50 Colour 4R Eye Type 17 Colour 7D Brow Type 15 Position 1R Spacing 1L Colour 7R Nose Type 13 Mouth Type 20 Position 1R Ear Type 1 Musculature 2L Bust Size 2L Preset Body - Torso ' 10 '''Arms ' 7 'Legs ' 12 '''Posture M Stance M Weight 1L Skin Colour 3R Scars - Wrinkles - Makeup 11 Colour 7R 2D Equipment Selene uses the following equipment: *'Weapons': N/A *'Outfit': Forest Tunic Set Notes *Her outfit, the Forest Tunic Set, is only available as Downloadable Content and can be obtained from successfully completing Speedrun Mode. *There is a Common Archistaff standing in one of the pots in the Witch's Hut. Though Selene is unarmed, she may have been a Sorcerer in the past. *If the quest Lost and Found is not completed and Selene is not spoken to with Quina present in the Witch's Hut, Selene's subsequent quests will not activate. *Selene has a tendency to run if the Arisen is being chased by monsters, so kill them first then exit and re-enter Witchwood to try again. *Similar to Aelinore, she also possesses a unique jogging animation, where she throws her arms to the side while moving faster. This can be observed when she roams out of her hut and into the garden. *When she has gained a high affection towards the Arisen and New Game Plus has been started, the affinity will be carry over and the first sentence she says is: "Might I... Might I know you? You seem familiar." *Selene Romance tips: **It is not necessary to meet Selene initially by rescuing Quina from the Witchwood in the quest Lost and Found. **Gossip from the Gran Soren townspeople that Selene's magic caused The Dragon's appearance, is triggered later in the game. This starts a quest called Witch Hunt. Completing this quest significantly increases Selene's affinity. **Selene's favorite gift is the Toadstool Sitter, which can be found at various locations in Gransys, one of which is between The Abbey and Prayer Falls (where many deer roam), directly to the West of Gran Soren. **There is also an escort quest for Selene, found on the Union Inn noticeboard, called Elsewhere Bound. Trivia *Selene bears some resemblances to the character Schierke from Kentaro Miura's action/fantasy manga Berserk: **She is a young "witch", as it is hinted that she causes the mist to engulf the forest and that she can control golems (her "youth" is questionable), originally fostered under an older witch with a long-standing, if tense, relationship with the local townspeople. **The witch's hut she lives in bears a striking resemblance to the one in the manga. **Various magical contrivances make it difficult for travelers to actually find both witch huts. **The hut, furthermore, is guarded by a Golem, again similar to the manga. Quotes *''"I feel like...I...know you...."'' *''"Might I... Might I know you? You seem familiar."'' *''"I have ever lived hidden away from others."'' *''"Once all has grown calm...will you come see me again?"'' Gallery Selena.png Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_83.jpg Selene in Witch's House.jpg|Selene in Witch's House Selene for my profil.png|Selene standing - figure Dragon's Dogma-Dark Arisen - Selene in the garden.jpg|Selene in Castle Gardens Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Females Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Pawns Category:Selene